


2-2 (It's a tough match)

by shlryn4



Series: World Cup 2014 [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Germany NT - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five story. one important game. this match isn't like what you're expecting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2-2 (It's a tough match)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my mate, schweinski710 -Happy (belated) Birthday! this is a little present for you :) and for y'all, hope you enjoy this one!

For them, this game is a step towards the future. For them, this game is a turning point at every opportunity. For them, this game is _just_ a regular football game. And for them, this game does not mean anything.

But not for you –for all of you.

For you, this game is a step towards the dream. For you, this game is a form of proof. For you, this game is a testament to every appointment. And for you, this game is a fixed price.

One, two, and three. Eyes open, tempestuous soul; just as the referee blew the final whistle starts, along with the heart that promised to carve out a victory today.

 

**One.**

One day earlier, the night –as usual, the placement of the rooms which aims to avoid the noise was not effective to cover everything that happened in Campo Bahia. All the same, though separately. Until night, the noise did not go away. Even without being noticed, it could happen 'interchange'.

"Ha! Royal flash, man! "

"What?"

"You're kidding -"

You should not be here, guess what will happen if the coach Löw know this. But it is what it is; a routine that will appear if you get back together. Playing cards like ordinary youth, despite the fact that carry the name of the State. You take a breath after laughing. Pile of open cards on the table, showing the actual result is far from expectation. Per Mertesacker which is acquiring Royal Flash –he give a little pout at you.

"Come on guys, we play again.”

"You don’t go back to your place, Bene?"

Mesut Özil asked gently. _How to explain it, huh?_ Sami Khedira notice you seem confused. There’s moment of silence –your hands are still moving; either to prepare or clean up the card back snifters which is already falling apart.

"Um... I think one of your roommates change places with me..."

"Uhuk –" It is the sound that comes out of Mertesacker’s mouth –who pretend to cough. Of course he knew it. Not with the other two, which are still glued. Surely you want to explain it from the beginning but it was not possible –you are also reluctant to pollute the minds of two people next to you.

"Huh –what?"

You don’t know if Khedira already knows. Perhaps even all the players to the staff who live in Campo Bahia also know that, unless a person. And he is his friend –and it becomes a problem for you. Arsenal players number 11.

"Lukas Poldi."

"Oh –didn’t he like to be moved around the room?"

You glanced at Per who’s painstakingly laughter, while Sami was busy dividing card –and your nosedive eyebrows down at the sight of a faint smile on his face. Then you also smile. What to say? Think of it like that –you grateful Özil didn’t think much about it.

"I agree with you, mate –so how do we play again?"

This time Per guffaw –no, of course not to wake Jérôme Boateng and Ron-Robert Zieler were already asleep in their beds. Mesut nodded slowly –he was responding to a Sami question– as his hand reached for the cards.

This routine has been going on since the beginning of the training in Campo Bahia –even Lukas has entered into a special agreement with you since you have roommates named Bastian Schweinsteiger. Guess what happens next? It seems no longer need to be explained.

You turned on your cluster that was seen in between the curtains –what happened there? You don’t know.. you just sigh and tried to hide your smile as Per re-start the game.

"Poker? 41? _Tepok nyamuk*_?"

" _Tepok nyamuk_? Seriously mate –"

"Don’t grumble, Sami –I’ve never played it, Per. How about you, Bene?"

"Hahaha," You laugh –don’t sweat it, as long as nobody knew the 'interchange', as long as the agreement applies;  you sure all the players will understand, especially your roommates, "Let's begin."

 

**Two.**

"They are still playing?"

Evening breeze coming from the open sea hit your entire body as you now standing in front of the wide open window –not, you're not doing this on purpose. You need some fresh air. Why? You are in the middle of a place that is quite risky. Remembering the beginning of the placement which is fair enough to avoid noise –and then you break it.

Because of _him_.

People who force you to move to his rooms three times a week –you blame him.

"Still, I guess."

"What are you doing in there –come here."

"If you want to show the images when I'm sleep –no, thank you, I prefer to be here."

Someone marching sounds in your ears. You grunt, as if he no longer lay in his bed like that. You don’t care, preferring to observe the night sky.

Then a hand hit your head slowly.

"Don’t be stupid –If you move out a room like this, Löw will be angry."

"Hey –it’s hurt," Even so, you still laughing while your hand gently stroking the location of your pain, "And you –oh, did you forget who told me to do desperate things like this?"

Then your hand moves to punching his arm, greeted with laughter –not hurt, of course, you're just kidding. After all that's the thing you always do when together. He smiled a little and choose to sit back in his bed, and you –you somehow trailing him and also do the same.

"Ten years, huh?"

You chuckled softly, "You're getting older." And the breath sounds was only his response to your words. Yes –ten years to know each other is not a little time. You have gone through thousands of problems that could haunt your days –starting from the first appearance for the senior team of _Mannschaft_ , be in the same club, and move to London which automatically separates the distance between you two. All this is not easy, you know it.

"Hmm," You saw him lay down comfortably. There is a speck of desire in your heart to follow –but no, not here and not now. You must focus on the next game –which will be held tomorrow.

"What happened to you, Lukas?"

"Are we both going to play tomorrow?" You asked softly. You can’t lie to your heart, let alone question that is always appear every time the game will be held. And you would need a sedative sentence commensurate, although only a word.

He –he is your only precious treasure, the beginning of a powerful sedative stack word. Intakes of breath echoing in your ear, "I can assure you."

Both of your hands drooping on either side of your thigh. It’s natural that a professional football player wants to continue to play throughout his career. Wrong you expect it? "Tomorrow is a tough match –and if Löw really retain the winning team, I'm not too concerned about it."

"Since the victory of the team is the most important thing, isn’t it?"

You turn his head to look into his eyes now gleaming perfect. As Always. Looks like the night gives a good reflection of serenity among you. His eyes looked straight to you –wait, why are your cheeks flushed?

Team victory above all else –forget ambition, do your best, because in the beginning you could be here on behalf of the State. Being here as a family –what is more fun than playing with _your_ family?

"Arsenal gave a good effect for you." He says with a smile. In your heart you say yes too –In fact you learn about it with your second family in the Emirates Stadium. Victory begins with a harmony. Carve it in your heart, no matter where you are.

"I know."

"If you play tomorrow, you have to give a hundred and ten percent strength, Lukas,"

It no longer radiates warmth through his eyes, but instead of a clutch. You're silent as he took your right hand. Not in a hurry, do it slowly. And make you successful stunned in silence.

"You know I always believe in your ability."

The more closely every second.

"You too, Schweini. And I trust you. "

 

**Three.**

_"Do you want to –what?"_

_/"Goal scoring for you."/_

_"What. No way. Tomorrow's game is important. You have to focus –you don’t want the curse continues on the second match day, isn’t it? "_

_/"No. I'm really going to do it tomorrow."/_

_"Ah –stubborn. Well if that's what you want, Mario. I will support you. "_

_/"You’ll watch, won’t you?"/_

_"What do you think?"_

_/"Marco –"/_

_"Yeah –yes, I will watch it. Just do your job tomorrow, okay?"_

_/" – Thank you..."/_

_"Yeah... go to sleep, you need a break."_

_/"I miss you."/_

_"Me too –more than you know."_

_-PIIP-_

Now you're staring at your television screen in disbelief. Shocked –it turns out he proved what he said. At first you thought he didn’t mean it. You know this game is very important –as you said to him last night, the curse of the second day match; degraded performance than the first game. And indeed, Ghana seems have more frequent attacks effectiveness.

And the one who breaking the deadlock is the one who promised to you.

The goal replays appeared on the screen, you pay attention to the speed and reflexes overlap then the header that led to the goal. And the celebrations continued with slow motion with his arms stretched out.

Without you knowing it, the corner of your lips lifted up –thin lead to a fully sincere smile.

“Hey there Mario –thank you.”

 

**Four.**

"Clearance. That's our target. I'm going to hold Muntari, you keep Asamoah’s movement –don’t let him scored the third goal. "

You nodded as he finished that sentence. He patted your shoulder, motioned to keep the spirit. Free kick for Ghana, it looks like only a foul that could stop them. Starting from the Mario Götze’s goal then replied by a goal from Asamoah Gyan and Andre Ayew. Of course it is a blow to you –especially the second goal that almost broke the pattern of the game.

Loop pass. The ball bounced. You move to the right side to reach the ball –that ball should out. It must. All movement seem orderly. And you can see him kick the ball out of the line, throw-in for Ghana. You sighed. More difficult to breathe –where’s oxygen? You're looking at a large screen –printed 1-2 which makes you swallow hard. You did manage to save defense and occasionally moving forward to help the attacking. But they conceded two goals that simply can’t be forgiven.

Out of nowhere comes the tension in this field. You hold your breath. Start –focus again. Whatever happens, don’t let them make a gap and gain chance. Sometimes they release a shoot that endanger Manuel under the goal-post. And sometimes they also create a chance which is equally dangerous.

"Focus, Bene, focus." He said softly. You just nod once again. Team victory is the main objective.

You turned on the side of the field. Mario and Sami replaced by Miro and Basti.

"It seems like coaches understand that we are being pressed."

Started again. The pattern of the game was changed one hundred eighty degree. You begin to let go a few of passing and did the attacking. There Toni whose shifts his positions and also Captain Lahm. The climax is when shooting from Basti thin float over the bar. Corner kick.

"You move forward, Bene. I will keep the defense with Shkodran." He patted your shoulder softly. You got confused at first –Mats Hummels is the second goal scorer during the match against Portugal a few days ago. Your eyes are fixed on his right knee –there’s no bleed on it and then nodded, "Okay. Keep your position, Mats."

And now you're standing in the attacking area, precisely in opponent penalty box. Waiting Toni to release the ball from the corner. You had several times turned to the defense –empty, very dangerous in case of a counter attack.

"Go!"

The ball soared right into the penalty box. In front of, Per do high jump step faster. Dangerous – some opposite players about to steal the ball. You also stomp your feet to hit the ball with your head and direct it to the right corner of the goal –there, Miroslav Klose come so fast. His feet touched the ball that bounced from you. Score changed.

2-2. Saved. Aderaldo Placido Castelo (Castelao) Stadium rumble –the fans scream louder signifies more exciting game. All of you run towards the scorer –including you. Pausing to watch the celebration before actually approached.

"Good! Nice goal!"

Looks coach Löw fist punched the air on the bench –this team still tried at the last minute. You glance at him who’s smiling at you; either since when he was standing not far from you.

In the midst of this match was, you're still haunted by a sense of wavering.

You just smiled and nodded at him –that's all you can do. Just that.

 

**Five.**

You lay staring at the Fortaleza night sky. You blinked repeatedly, then greeted with the wind that is not fast enough. Silent –where are you now? The voice –no, more than that. There are many voices that gently knock your eardrums. What happened? You don’t know. You can’t move your body. Just lying on the bed –no, your skin may feel that you're lying on the grass. Oh –you're still in the middle of the match. Is it over? Who would win?

"Thomas –Thomas!"

The loud sounds. You winced –whether it's whistle echoed? The large screen to be the only thing that becomes the focus of your eyes and the 2-2 listed there. The match ended in a draw. Then you remember the curse of the second match day, which is in fact not one hundred percent broken.

"Call the medical team!"

"Hey, Müller –are you okay?"

Your eyes caught sight of Bastian Schweinsteiger, who is now to be near you. You close your eyes for a moment –black silhouette come to repeat what had just happened. A freekick and concussion.

"Did you think I'm okay?"

And the medical team came to check the situation. Your eyes are suddenly dizzy, head feels heavy –and now you can hear thousands of fans who seemed reluctant to get out of the stadium. Still –sore. Not because of the crash, but because the final score.

Should this match ended like this amid high expectations?

"Thomas –"

Then all of you came, while you still lying. The green to red now, God knows how many drops of blood. You may still be able to feel the blood flowing. Relax, don’t panic.

"I'm all right, man."

In fact you're not okay. Not because of the blood now covering your face. The final score is more important. And this game doesn’t end up in accordance with expectations. But there is still a chance, though one but worthwhile. And you all are equally pledged to yourself to keep trying. In determining to the dream, in the following match against USA.

* * *

* _Tepok nyamuk_ is kind of card game in my country. Where we have to mention the cards in sequence starting from 2 to As as cards issued randomly. If the cards that appear similar to those mentioned, we have to pat the card quickly. The most belated will be punished depending on the agreement of the players.

 


End file.
